


You Can Always Tell

by sunandoceanblue



Series: Thursday Nights, 2100 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux and Phasma are bros, Kylux - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Phasma Ships It, Really she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really shouldn't have been surprising that Phasma knew. Of course she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Always Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to include Phasma. This is more of a prelude, really, a glimpse of what's to come, I guess. Maybe. We'll see.

They didn't make a big deal about it. Because really, neither of them considered it to be a big deal.

At least, Hux didn't and he didn't particularly care what Ren thought of it. Hux didn't want what they had – whatever it was they had – to interfere with his work. And so it didn't. _Simple._

What they had was a result of work, really. _Too much_ work. Kylo Ren provided him with excellent stress relieving activities. (And Hux must have given the knight something else, whether it was intimacy or comfort or also relief, he didn't know.) Little late night rendezvous to take what they pleased from one another, regardless of what they gave in return. It was between the two of them, in their most private moments, hiding away from the rest of the world, that they found their relief.

With all that in mind, they weren't always too careful about it.

For example, there were times when they had both clearly been seen leaving the General's room together in the mornings. The Stormtroopers on patrol at the time would affirm these sightings, if directly asked about it.

If someone were close enough to listen to any of their public conversations – though they usually weren't – they'd soon pick up the two weren't always discussing work related arrangements. Just hushed whispers of times and locations, mostly.

Sometimes Ren would just whisper pure obscenities, leaving the General with a red face and a dirty taste in his mouth, glancing around to make sure no one else heard.

Even if anyone did, they knew it was none of their business. (They were all to intimidated by both Hux and Ren to say anything about it anyway.)

So naturally, Hux forgot all about certain people he knew that _weren't_ scared of him and _would_ make it their business.

* * *

"Is he satisfying, General?"

He was in one of the breakrooms for the superior officers, sipping a cup of caf as he checked his messages on his datapad. Alone. Until she showed up. He almost flinched at her voice, but not quite. Still, her little visit was unexpected.

Hux hardly raised his eyes from what he was reading and certainly didn't stand when she talked, like he would have any other person. "Please, could you be a little more vague, Phasma?" he murmured absently.

"Ren," she said as she sat next to him and setting her helmet on the tablet. "Is he satisfying to fuck?"

Hux suppressed a groan. Really, the question – and Phasma's nonchalant tone – would have left other men baffled. Completed flustered. However, Hux was not other men; he was above them.

"Of course you know," he muttered, lowering his datapad. "Is it obvious?"

Her lip twitched slightly. "No." She rested her chin in her hands, elbows propped on the tablet. "And even if it was, nobody would say anything about it."

"So why are _you_ saying something about it."

"You didn't answer my question; is he satisfying?"

Hux wasn't an idiot. And his patience was wearing rather thin. "Captain, would you please care to just get along with whatever it is you want to express?"

Phasma raised her shoulders stiffly in what was her version of a shrug. "I'm just wondering why else you would get attached to him—"

The General slammed his mug down a lot harder than necessary. "Attached?" He repeated, sounding positively _revolted_ by her accusation. "Are you joking?"

She arched a brow, not at all phased by the sudden aggression. "I struck a nerve," she continued, sitting up straighter. "If it weren't true, you would have just waved it off."

Hux hesitated. (Damn this woman for knowing him so well.) "Are you assuming I'm putting my _feelings,_ " he spat out the word, "for Ren over my career, Captain Phasma?"

"I'm not assuming anything, General. I just thought you'd want to know that _I_ know. And it is my own opinion, of course, that you're becoming attached."

Gritted his teeth to keep from objecting loudly, Hux exhaled impatiently. "You haven't the slightest idea of what' your talking about. What goes on between us is purely—"

"A way to vent stress? Frustration?" Phasma gave him a thin, knowing smile. "Whatever you say, General. I wonder if Lord Ren feels the same way though."

 _So do I._ "I don't care how he feels about us." Hux shook his head in disgust, mostly at himself. "There is no us, though," he added, roughly shoving his chair back and standing up.

Phasma rose slowly, gracefully, even in her armour. "General, I don't want you to get the wrong idea," she amended, face smooth. "I thought it as high time you two stopped bickering and focused your frustrations in more productive ways."

Hux rolled his eyes. "As least as he's not terrorising my ship as much. But we argue more than ever."

She scooped up her helmet and pushed her chair in. "I know where your loyalties lie, Hux," she said, surprisingly soft all of a sudden. "Just don't let these things sneak up on you."

"What things?"

"You'll know soon."

She began to stroll out of the room, leaving Hux with her cryptic advice.

But not before throwing him a final glance. "But is he satisfying?"

Maybe she just wore him down. Or maybe it was just a bizarre question he'd never been asked. For some reason, Hux finally laughed when she asked for the _forth_ time. It was a stiff and cold, sounding pretty forced, but it was the only way he could laugh. "He is. He's very... raw."

Phasma flashed him a smile before slipping her helmet back on. "That doesn't surprise me." And with that she was gone.

Hux shook her head. As good as she was a leader, sometimes she was insufferable.

And she was the closest thing to a friend he had. (Besides, Ren, maybe, but he didn't even want to think what Ren was to him.)

Hux collected his datapad and walked out of the breakroom...

Straight into Kylo Ren. Because of course he would be there.

He flinched at Ren's sudden appearance before stiffening in irritation. He was quite done with people sneaking up on him. "Eavesdropping, Lord Ren?" he asked coolly, brushing down his coat.

He could practically hear Ren's smirk. Even under the mask. "It seems," he began dryly, "Captain Phasma has been eavesdropping on us."

The General scowled deeply, turning sharply on his heel to face away the other man.

"Are you busy?" Ren asked, leaning over the General curiously.

Hux nodded. "I have a conference in about thirty minutes." It was really in two hours but he didn't feel like having Ren convincing him to screw around while there was work to be done. (Because Ren was _really good_ at convincing him.)

Ren's shoulders seemed to drop slightly but quickly composed himself, standing straight once more. "Shame. We'll have to postpone then..." He titled his head, as if in reflection. It nearly made Hux grin. Honestly, Ren could behave so childishly. "How about we meet in your quarters, for dinner?"

"That sounds fine," Hux replied, pretending to be engaged in a message on his datapad. He doubted they'd be having dinner.

"Until later, my General..."

Hux couldn't even lie about how he so enjoyed Ren calling him that.

Damn. _Was_ he becoming attached? A horrifying thought he could obsess over later.

The two parted, Hux back to his office and Ren of to wherever it was he spent his time. Hux honestly had no clue.

He caught Phasma staring at him he passed her with her squadron. Even with the helmet on, he was willing to bet his title that she was smirking underneath. Hux scowled as he stalked past her.

 _Of course_ she knew.

He expected nothing less from one of the best Captains he'd ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
